ogmtarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clemence Foreman
Clemence Foreman was born at 30 April 1943 in a remote town just outside Los Santos, called Blueberry. At that time the World War II was reaching its highest point of conflict. Clemence's father was a high-ranked officer within the US Air Force. The Foreman family lived a comfortable live in the county side of San Andreas, until they received a most painful message that father Foreman was KIA. The Foreman family had always lived of the income from the father, but now they had to survive by working on their own farm. Eventually, the farmers' life demanded its toll and at the age of nine Clemence and his sister Lila were officially orphans, after their mother died due to diarrhea. They were put under child's custody and after two months spent in an orphanage both were adopted by a black Christian pair in their mid twenties. Clemence and Lila were enjoying a pleasant time at their new home for a good couple of years, until Clemence turned twelve. The father of their new family was having drinking problems and overtime it increased significantly. Besides the yelling and, sometimes, hitting things seemed under control. One night when Clemence visited one of his friends he noticed the time and rushed home as it was nearly bedtime. When he came home, quite some time after he was supposed too, he heard a vague noise coming from Lila's room. The mother of the family was not home and Clemence slowly peeked around the corner into the room. What he saw would traumatize him for many years as he witnessed his new 'father' rape his little sister. He rushed downstairs and cried the first few minutes, until his vision turned red. Clemence experienced a very fierce rage inside of him and he grabbed a nearby kitchen knife. As he rushed upstairs he held the knife up high and stormed into the bedroom, ramming the knife down into the back of this black creature he saw in front of him. The father fell down from the bed, leaving Lila crying and shaking on top of it. Clemence felt how the aggressive feeling slowly faded as he dropped the knife, looking down at the result of his actions. His hands were covered with blood and he felt panic arising inside of himself. He sat down next to his younger sister and tried to comfort her. Suddendly in the corner of his eye he saw the father standing up slowly, cursing softly in a very aggressive tone. Clemence reached for the knife on the ground and as the father launched himself towards his attacker Clemence pierced the father's chest. Clemence's eyes turned black in front of him and Lila witnessed how Clemence pierced their 'new' father many times. Later that evening their new mother found them and as she burst into tears she quickly dialed 9-1-1. The following morning Clemence and his sister were taken to a nearby orphanage. This time only Lila was adopted as Clemence's record was too disgusting for most searching parents. As Clemence was serious traumatized he expressed these feelings through various fights with other colored orphans. He build a notorious reputation towards his fellow orphans as he openly expressed his satanic idea's about crucifying colored people, especially black skinned men. Clemence started to study the behaviour and actions of the German Nazi's after he tried to do some research on his father. At the time he turned eighteen Clemence was a feared member of the orphanage as he was known to be a supporter of the Nazism and Satanism. After his eighteenth birthday the caretakers kindly asked him to leave the orphanage as Clemence's behavior was uncontrollable and he formed a danger towards the other orphans. The orphanage arranged a job at the local lumber mill and they even arranged a small residence for him. Clemence drunk most of his paychecks at local bars, resulting into various fights, again with coloured people preferably. One day as he was drinking at a bar owned by a couple of bikers in Fort Carson there came a group of black men into the bar, wearing several tags and gang colors. They shouted for the owner and within seconds there were punches flying around. Clemence, being quite frustrated that these men disturbed his peaceful evening, mixed himself into this brutal fight between the bikers and the gangsters. He proved to be a valuable asset in the fight as the hippy bikers of the club Sons of Serenity weren't known as very skilled fighters. The President of the club personally invited Clemence to have a drink with them, leading into Clemence becoming a biker after two years of being around this new club. Even in this new 'peaceful' club, consisting out of mainly hippies, Clemence managed to build up a rather bad reputation. Especially the President, who once gratefuly invited Clemence, begun to have doubts about his new brother. Even though they knew Clemence was a dedicated supporter of the Nazism and Satanism, they also saw him as very valuable for the club and it's protection. Therefore, Clemence became the new Sergeant of Arms, maintaining the security for the club. Clemence knew very well how to influence his leader and before Scott Parker died during a car crash he promoted Clemence to Vice President after the old one deceased. Scott Parker died during a tragic car crash, leaving Clemence the rightful owner of his legacy. During his time as Vice President he gained quite some supporters and as he took the reign over the club he revealed his true intentions. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:Males